Web Portal Core Project Summary The Web Portal Core of the Metabolomics Consortium Coordinating Center (M3C) has two specific aims: 1) Advance the use of metabolomics by providing an open, accessible, web platform for all stakeholders that supports the work of the consortium, the work of consortium members, and of the greater metabolomics community; 2) Create an open, shared record of the work of the consortium, an ?implementation registry? suitable for analysis, evaluation, and continuous improvement of the metabolomics consortium. The web portal will be a new information resource designed for open access to share information regarding the work of the consortium with the public, biomedical researchers, trainees, journal editors, industry, trainees, and collaborators worldwide. The portal will use open source standard software to provide an agile, responsive, accessible, and highly usable resource. As an implementation registry, the portal records all activities and accomplishments for the consortium as linked open data, suitable for use as evaluation metrics, generating accountability for all consortium work, and as a basis for reporting of consortium work to constituents. The portal, and its associated data infrastructure, serves as the central gather point for information regarding data deposited in the National Metabolomics Data Repository, and software and tools created by the Common Fund Metabolomics Data Analysis and Interpretation Tools cores. The portal will also contain investigator vignettes, news regarding advances in metabolomics, information regarding upcoming events, citation information for publications and presentations in metabolomics, draft and final standards, policies, procedures, guidelines, and best practices developed by consortium workgroups. All data in the portal will be freely available to the public at all times.